1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a laser engraving and coloring method for a golf club head and more particularly to a laser engraving and coloring method for a titanium (Ti) alloy surface of a golf club head by means of controlling processing conditions such as laser frequency, current, power, moving speed, and processing route.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional engraving and coloring methods for a golf club head are generally CNC (Computer Numeral Control), shot peening, normal laser engraving, which process golf club parts including a top, a sole, a striking plate, a neck, and a shaft. Then the golf club head is colored by spray paint process. These processing methods are most available for the golf club head to engrave grooves that can increase frictional force for more precise striking. The engraved grooves are further sprayed various paints for increasing visual effect.
However, the above-mentioned methods still results in defects in the engraving and coloring process achieved on the striking plate. For example, the CNC engraving process is difficult to precisely process a groove depth smaller than 0.1 mm. After having a groove depth exceeding 0.1 mm, an extremely thin thickness of the striking plate has a weak strength of stress. Consequently, a big golf club is unavailable for an extremely thin thickness of the striking plate which may weaken strength resisting a striking force. Moreover, etching by shot peening or repeatedly engraving by laser beam may reduce a groove depth in the range of 0.01-00.5 mm available for a big golf club. Processed by the shot peening or laser engraving process, a colored shallow groove may gradually be discolored and removed paint after repeatedly striking. The process quality of the groove depth and the paint on the striking plate is hard to be increased. Therefore, there is an increased need of a laser engraving and coloring method for a titanium alloy surface of a conventional striking plate.
The present invention intends to provide a laser engraving and coloring method by means of controlling processing conditions in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
After absorbing a predetermined amount of adequate energy, a titanium alloy surface is oxidized and formed various colors including yellow, blue, black, gradation color, and combination thereof. Meanwhile, due to an oxidized layer integrated with the titanium alloy surface, it can avoid discoloring after repeatedly striking.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a laser engraving and coloring method by means of controlling processing conditions including laser frequency, current, power, moving speed, and processing route, which is adapted to simplify process, reduce manufacturing cost, and avoid discoloring.
The present invention is the laser engraving and coloring method for a golf club head using a laser beam to process on a titanium alloy surface. Processing conditions of the laser beam are laser frequency in the range of 7500-35000 Hz, current in the range of 14-17 A, power in the range of 25-45 W, moving speed in the range of 5-55 M/sec, and process route as an ellipse to thereby form various predetermined colors.